


Las veces que haga falta

by miruru



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky siempre se comportaba de esa manera; no importaba cuánto pretendiera que era un tipo duro y que era superior a él, no era lo que pensaba de verdad y rebajarse a ser la enfermera de un joven raquítico y enfermizo no le suponía ningún problema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las veces que haga falta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maruychan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maruychan/gifts).



> Este es mi primer fanfic de Capitán América y está dedicado a Maruychan, que fue la que me acabó de arrastrar a este fandom. Que cumplas muchos más ♥. Debo confesar que he caído irremediablemente y que me ha costado quedar satisfecha —supongo que porque, al ser el primero, soy más dura conmigo misma xD—
> 
> Espero que os guste. Se agradecen kudos y comentarios :)

Echado de lado en la cama, cubierto hasta la nariz, tiritaba por el frío que le entumecía cada rincón de su cuerpo. No es que en realidad las temperaturas fueran muy bajas; era más bien que la suya se había disparado y el contraste era más pronunciado. Notaba un palpitar en las sienes, como si alguien estuviera golpeando con un martillo por dentro y, por mucho que pensara en ello, no conseguía dejar de temblar.

 

No era la primera vez y seguramente no sería la última tampoco. De fondo podía escuchar el último éxito de algún artista que no reconocía, aunque tenía que admitir que le gustaba la manera en que tocaba el saxofón. El ritmo era lento, tranquilo, y le producía una apacible sensación de serenidad que le ayudaba permanecer con los ojos cerrados, sumido en la fiebre alta.

 

Sobre cada nota que se propagaba por el diminuto piso, se alzó el sonido de unos zapatos contra el suelo empolvado. Éstos se detuvieron justo al lado de su cama y no le hizo falta ni abrir un ojo para saber de quién se trataba. Notó una mano grande, áspera por el trabajo, que la había maltratado, sobre su frente y entonces el sonido del chasquido de la lengua del individuo que se encontraba allí. Cuando abrió los ojos azules, todo a su alrededor se quedó como un borrón que, por mucho que parpadeara, no se llegó a aclarar.

 

— No es tan malo como parece, Buck —dijo con la voz ronca. Hacer eso supuso tal esfuerzo que, a continuación, no pudo evitar toser.

 

— ¿Piensas que me creeré ese bulo? Tengo ojos y, por ahora, veo perfectamente, Steve. Deja de forzarte; deberías de estar durmiendo.

 

— Eres peor que una madre, idiota.

 

Con los ojos cerrados de nuevo, escuchó la risa de su mejor amigo, pero no le llegó aquella respuesta que esperaba. Siempre se llamaban por esos motes, con afecto, y le hacía sentir que el vínculo entre ellos era especial, inquebrantable. Los pasos de los zapatos enlustrados de James se alejaron otra vez, aunque no tardaron en regresar. Escuchó agua y lo siguiente fue sentir un trapo húmedo contra la piel, secando el sudor frío que había sobre ésta. Bucky siempre se comportaba de esa manera; no importaba cuánto pretendiera que era un tipo duro y que era superior a él, no era lo que pensaba de verdad y rebajarse a ser la enfermera de un joven raquítico y enfermizo no le suponía ningún problema.

 

Escuchó su voz, canturrear al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en el gramófono, por lo que dedujo que era una pieza no tan nueva, ya que su amigo se la sabía al dedillo. Steve volvió a abrir los ojos después de que Barnes dejara el trapo sobre su frente y logró enfocar su mirada lo suficiente para poder estirar una mano y agarrar la de su compañero antes de que éste regresara a esa tarea de limpiar su apartamento que se había autoimpuesto. No entendía por qué bromeaba con que le dejaría limpiarle los zapatos cuando era él el que normalmente se ponía a asear la vivienda en cuanto ponía un pie en ella, y no precisamente porque le diera asco —«¡Eres alérgico a mil cosas, Steve! Por una vez cuida de ti mismo y ten la casa limpia, ¿de acuerdo?»—.

 

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó James en vista de que no decía nada. Le preocupaba cuando estaba así de silencioso.

 

— ¿Te puedes quedar un rato aquí conmigo? Al menos hasta que me duerma.

 

Vio que Bucky sonreía, resignado. Éste dejó la palangana vieja sobre la mesita de noche y arrastró una ajada silla de madera que había en un rincón. Ni siquiera se alejó demasiado, por lo que dejó que Steve le agarrara de la mano en ese rato. Parecía temer que si le soltaba Bucky se escaparía. Tomó asiento y acunó con las suyas la mano fría de Steve. Cuando los ojos azules de éste le enfocaron, James le sonrió y le dijo que pronto estaría bien. Tenía la costumbre de decirle que cuando mejorara podrían salir a bailar y trataba de convencerle abogando que le buscaría una buena pareja esta vez.

 

— Me gusta la canción que estabas cantando antes. ¿La puedes repetir? —le pidió, somnoliento y agotado.

 

— Las veces que haga falta, Stevie.

 

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, el ambiente dorado de su pisucho en Brooklyn se había desvanecido. Era de noche y estaba echado de lado, hecho un ovillo, tapado hasta el mentón. Notaba su estómago ardiendo, pero eso no fue lo que más le dolió durante un rato. En la oscuridad, sus ojos como el mar se quedaron fijos en la mano izquierda. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, aún podía notar la calidez de las de Bucky, arropando la suya, y todavía podía escuchar en su cabeza la voz de su amigo, cantando aquel tema que había olvidado durante tantos, tantos años.

 

Entonces recordó que había recibido un disparo en una de sus misiones de infiltración. Nadie sabía que estaba allí, por lo que había vuelto a su escondrijo, se había curado el balazo como había podido y se había acostado. Lo notaba infectado, normal después de todo lo que había rozado la herida en carne viva. Una persona normal aún estaría echada, preparada para sufrir un calvario, pero, de nuevo, esa era una de las ventajas de ser un súper soldado.

 

Y, aún estando herido, Rogers no dejaba de pensar en ese sueño. Le dolía más la ausencia de Bucky que el agujero que tenía en el abdomen. Entonces, en uno de esos momentos en los que se logró arrancar a sí mismo de la pena, el vacío y la nostalgia; ésas que no abandonaban al pobre Capitán a sol ni a sombra, se dio cuenta de que al lado de su cama había una silla que antes no había estado allí. Como si tuviera un resorte bajo el cuerpo, se incorporó y notó una punzada horrible. Pero no le importaba; la ventana estaba abierta y la cortina ondeaba hacia el interior, la silla encaraba el lecho en el que había descansado y, sobre ésta, había un vaso con agua y medicamento.

 

Quiso salir corriendo y buscar por los alrededores, para asegurarse de que aquello había ocurrido en realidad, pero aún no se sentía con suficientes fuerzas. Bajó el rostro, con una expresión apenada y los ojos cerrados, y al final se forzó a sonreír, aunque hubiera amargura en sus gestos.

 

«— Las veces que haga falta, Buck.»


End file.
